


bpm

by Jellycho



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awkwardness, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, They love each other really they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycho/pseuds/Jellycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all is said and done Isa and Lea decide to live together to try and patch things up. Yet it seems like nothing is working, and it's one night when Isa is diving into his own melancholic mind that Lea decides that it's been enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bpm

Isa’s never been good at sleeping.

His usual pattern is always the same, but for some reason it just never works out. He’ll go to bed early, then lie there for a few minutes only to start pathetically thrashing around on the mattress. All this while attempting to force himself to  _stop thinking_  and fall asleep. 

But he’s never successful, and that only serves to rile him up further.

Only around midnight will he stop moving, pretend to sleep as the door to the bedroom opens and closes gently. He’ll hear soft movements on the bed as his partner settles himself into it, and will wait until the other’s breathing slows down before sighing in frustration.

Just what is the appeal of going to sleep this late?

Gently and slowly turning to face him, Isa takes a minute to appreciate the sight in front of him. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t missed Lea all these years, that he hasn’t missed the all so natural warmth the redhead irradiates.

But now that Lea is so close to him, Isa just can’t bring himself to do anything more than longing. He doesn’t feel worthy of the other’s forgiveness, care, warmth, and even this agreement to share a sleeping space feels like something he shouldn’t have been allowed to.

So every night he keeps his distance to the other, if he even dares stay in the bed and not simply get up to sleep somewhere in the living room.

He stops that train of thought, lets out another sigh. Clenches his twitching hands in an attempt to stop himself from reaching out for the other’s chest. Instead he settles for his own, and with his eyes closed, attempts once more to shut his raging thoughts and settle within sleep’s clutches.

"How long have you been awake, Isa?"

Isa’s eyes shoot open and his breath catches in his throat. Lea chuckles quietly at him, and while Isa feels flustered, he doesn’t forget to be grateful for the room’s darkness that hides away most of his face.

"Shouldn’t you be asleep?" 

It takes a while before he can speak again. "I could ask you the same, actually. How come  _you’re_  awake? You usually just fall asleep the moment you hit a soft surface. You sleep like a log. And you hog the entire bed.”

Isa knows he’s rambling just to hide his nerves again. It’s an old habit, one that he picked up since he was little and one that Lea’s unfortunately grown used to and can pinpoint in the most inconvenient of times.

His eyes are already adjusted to the dark, so he sees Lea’s grin almost perfectly. “Is that why you always scoot away from me?” Lea feigns offence. “Oh, Isa, you hurt me so.”

Embarrassment crawls up on him, and he quickly turns away from Lea to face the wall. “Just go to sleep already,” he mumbles, failing to hold in a flinch at how harsh his own voice sounds. 

It brings back old memories, makes him want to shut up for the rest of eternity. The silence that follows only fills him with even more regrets, and it makes him think that maybe he’s finally gone and done it this time. 

He’s too deep in his self-depreciating thoughts to feel the sudden movement on the mattress, but Isa quickly snaps out of it when he feels a hand gently clasp his shoulder. Slowly, he allows it to to turn him back around, until he ends up face to face with a serious-looking Lea.

_What are you doing?_

Isa’s about to speak when suddenly Lea quickly dives right in for a hug. He loses his voice then, and concentrates only on the feeling of Lea’s arms wrapping around him, of the redhead’s face nuzzling right into his chest, and his own heartbeat accelerating. 

He’s overwhelmed, and the feeling of Lea’s sudden laughter against his torso really doesn’t help matters. “Hush, I’m feeling something.”

Lea’s voice is muffled, but it reaches Isa’s ears. For the second time tonight, it takes a few tries before his own voice finally comes back to him for a quiet reply.

"Feeling what?"

The redhead doesn’t respond immediately. Humming as if deep in thought, Lea puts his ear directly on Isa’s chest, and then waits another few seconds before sighing contently and nodding.

“ _Ba-dump, ba-dump._  Yep, it’s there alright. A steadily beating heart. Though this one seems to be going a little quicker. Why is that?”

When those mischievous eyes turn back up to face him, his look away. He gulps, suddenly noticing how his arms have moved so they’re holding Lea, and cursing himself mentally when his heart betrays the calmness he’s attempting to portray.

"I wouldn’t know. Aren’t you the expert here?"

Damn that grin. “Oh yeah. I think I know why it’s like that, then. And maaaaybe I know how to fix it.”

Isa doesn’t respond. He can’t, so instead he raises an eyebrow; a gesture that both of them know is his very own way of inciting the other to explain himself, prove himself.

So Lea does just that. 

Taking the gesture as a green light, Lea moves his head further up, wasting no time in connecting his lips to Isa’s. The receiver gives a gasp in surprise, doesn’t move, and feels his own stupidly accelerating heartbeat fasten even more.

What a treacherous little thing the heart is.

They break apart slowly, almost hesitating at the thought of being separated again. Isa didn’t notice when his eyes fluttered closed, but when he opens them he’s greeted with that stupid trademark grin of Lea’s once more.

"How’s that for a remedy?" 

Isa snorts, begins to laugh. He smiles genuinely for the first time in who knows how long. It makes him feel like a fool, but maybe that’s better than feeling like he’s carrying a bag full of regrets.

"Idiot. That didn’t help at all."

The two laugh together, talk the night away until their words become slurry and their eyelids heavier. They don’t move, much preferring to sleep guarded by each other’s arms than to awkwardly keep their distance once more.

It has simply been too long of that, and Isa is not the only one who has missed the warmth of being held.


End file.
